Danny Phantom and the Crystal Gems
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Fentons took a wrong turn, little did Danny know that he was about to meet a family that was out of this world.


**I do not own any characters. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

It was a nice day for Steven, both his dad and Connie were coming over. Best of all, his dad was bringing food from both Beach City Fries and Fish Stew Pizza. Steven couldn't believe it and wondered if this day could get any better. Then a great idea occurred to Steven, maybe he could surprise his dad at Beach City Fries and they could pick up Connie together. With that, he wrote a note for the gems, that he was going to meet his dad.

After placing the note on the fridge, he went outside the house and went down to Beach City Per. As he came closer, he spotted his dad paying for the food.

"Hi dad." Steven called out cheerfully with a wave.

"Steven." His dad, Greg called out as both he and his son ran over and gave each other a big hug.

"What are you doing, here? I thought I would meet you at the house with Connie." Greg wondered.

"I thought I'd surprise you." Steven answered.

"Do the Gems know?" Greg questioned.

"Don't worry Dad, I left them a note." Steven assured his dad and they got into the van. "Besides, thanks to her future vision, Garnet can see that I'm with you." He added.

"Alright, onto to Connie's." Greg announced as he started the van.

* * *

For a few moments, the drive seemed uneventful. Then, Greg and Steven spotted an RV coming towards them. However, it wasn't any ordinary RV. It looked like it was made of metal and part of it was painted in green. Steven couldn't help but stare at it. It looked so cool! However, Steven was suddenly brought back to reality as the RV moved closer to the van.

Then the front window rolled down and it revealed a man with short black hair, with a few grey stripes and blue eyes, who appeared to be in his fourties and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Sitting beside was a woman who appeared to be his wife. She had brown hair that went up to her neck and purple eyes. Like her husband, she was wearing a jumpsuit. The main difference was that is bright blue.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?" the woman dressed in the blue jumpsuit asked.

"Sure, you're in Bleach City." Greg replied.

From the looks on the couple's faces, this didn't sound like Beach City was their destination. Behind them, they could hear a feminine voice say "I told you should've used the GPS."

Ignoring her, the man in the orange jumpsuit asked "Is there a place around here where we can spend the night?"

Greg replied with "There's a Beach City motel near Beach City Funland."

"Funland? Is that some kind of amusement park?" asked an older boy's voice from the back.

At this, Steven cheerfully interjected with "Yes, it's the best amusement park ever!"

Upon seeing the look of confusion on their face, Steven added "Hi, I'm Steven and this is my dad Greg Universe. What are your names?"

The man in the orange suit smiled as he replied with "We're the Fentons." "I'm Jack." The man in the hazmat suit added.

"I'm Maddie." The woman in the blue hazmat suit piped up. "In the back are kids, Jazz and Danny." She added.

Inside the RV, Steven could hear a garon. Ignoring it, Steven replied with "Hi guys, I'm Steven. Nice to meet you."

"By the way, Jazz is a cool nickname." Greg added.

Then, the former wannabe rock star noticed the time and said "I'm sorry to cut this short but we have somewhere we need to be."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you." Jack said cheerfully.

"Bye." Steven replied as his father drove the van down the road.

* * *

As they drove down the road, Steven said "They seemed like nice people."

"Yeah, but they're van seemed kind of strange to me." Greg confessed.

"Dad, we encounter of strange stuff in this town." Steven reminded his father.

"Good point." Greg agreed as they reached the Maheswaran household, already waiting for them outside was Connie and her mother.

"Steven!" Connie cried as she rushed towards his van.

"Connie!" Steven as Connie came inside the van.

"Bring her back at dinner time." Dr. Maheswaran advised.

"We will." Steven promised as Connie buckled up her seat belt.

"Bye Mom." Connie called from the van as Greg drove back towards the Gem's house.

"Are you ready for excitement?" Steven said cheerfully.

"Heck yeah!" Connie replied with delight.

"Be careful not to make a mess." Greg said as Steven handed Connie some food.

As the children began to eat, Steven found himself thinking about that family he met earlier and wondered what they were doing now.

* * *

At that very moment, the Fenton family Ghost Assault Vehicle or Fenton RV as their children called it had finally managed to reach the Keystone motel.

"I can't believe this." Danny muttered under his breath as the RV pulled into a parking space. It was bad enough that his dad was dragging them back to Wisconsin to Vlad, but now they were lost too. Danny thought it over again, he decided _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

Besides it was almost...nice to get away from the ghosts for a few days. The half ghost could only hope that Vlad would be forced to change his mind and that no crazy stuff would happen on this road trip.

After dinner and a movie, the Fantons had fallen asleep in their motel room. However, Danny was awoken by his ghost sense.

"Oh great, another working vacation." Danny grumbled as he jumped into the air and transformed himself into a white haired boy with green eyes in a black and white outfit with a 'D' logo on it. Gone was Danny Fenton and in his place was Danny Phantom, a half-human/half ghost superhero of Amity Park.

Then as quickly as he became Danny Phantom, Danny turned invisible and flew through the walls of his motel room to see an all too familiar pair of ghost vultures coming towards the motel. Danny got ready defend his dad from the vultures, but suddenly a trio of strange women appeared before ran towards them. The first one was a tall garnet colored skinned woman with an Afro. The second one was a short purple woman purple with long light purple hair and the third woman had literally white skin with short blonde hair. She also wore a sleeveless blue top with a bright blue bow belt around it and short yellow paints.

"Be on your guard Gems." The red one spoke. "These are ghosts not Gems from homeworld."

The red one turned to Danny and said "Don't worry Danny, my team and I are here to help you."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Danny questioned with suspension, before he added "Also what's a Gem?"

"Good question." Spoke the first vulture, while the third vulture growled and said "Enough talk, we have a mission to do."

With that Danny, three Gems and the vultures began to fight it out in battle. The vultures were good, but Danny and the Gems were better.

In no time at all the three vultures were flying for their lives. The young ghost hybrid turned towards his savors and said "Thanks."

"Don't thank us yet." The red one replied. "They're going tell their boss about us and he'll send a hunter after us." She added. "We need to get ready and we need your help." She stated.

A suspicious and confusion Danny asked "Okay, who or what are you guys? What's a Gem? How do you know this this?"

The red one sighed as she began to answer the ghost's question, but she was interrupted when the purple one suddenly moved closer to the young boy and said "Are you really a ghost? This is so cool! How did you die? How old were you when died? Do you have any family that you…?"

"Amethyst, don't interrupt." The red one said in a stern tone, before she resumed her attention towards as she said "I'm sorry about that. She's just excited to meet you. Since this is our first time dealing with ghosts." The red one explained, before she realized "I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Garnet and my teammates and I are Gems."

"Don't you mean Crystal Gems." Amethyst corrected, before she turned back to Danny and said "I'm Amethyst, by the way."

"And I'm Pearl. It's lovely to meet you." The White Gem added, as she extended her right arm for a handshake.

"I'm Danny, Danny Phantom and you still haven't answered my question." Danny explained as he shook the Gem's hand.

"We were just getting to that." Pearl said hastily. "Anyway, we are Gems. An alien race that has been around for eons before this planet was birthed, long before humankind came to fruition. Garnet and I came to Earth long ago along with other Gems. Then our late leader, the great Rose Quartz discovered that Gem homeworld was planning to do something...terrible to Earth. Having fallen in love with this planet, Rose rallied us to go against Homeworld and defend Earth." Pearl paused for a moment, before she resumed with "We won, but we could never go home again."

"Now, we live on Earth in secret to protect it from all that threatens it." Garnet finished as she took over for Pearl.

Danny floated above the trio, unsure what to think. Even though he had seen and fought things that most people wouldn't even dream off, even he experienced things most people couldn't comprehend, the idea of aliens was stunning...even for him. However, as he thought about it, he always wanted to be an astronaut and these aliens…that called themselves Gems could tell more about outer space than he could ever hope to learn from a text book.

Danny looked at the Gems and said "Why do you call yourselves Gems?"

"Because, we're made from Gems." Garnet answered in a matter of fact tone. "Enough about us, tell us about Ghosts."

Danny paused as he said "In all your years on Earth, how have you not met a single ghost?"

The three Gems just shrugged in confusion, before Garnet replied with "The only explanation is that they never came to our town."

"Wait a minute." Danny interrupted. "You mean to tell me that all the time that you lived here, you never once left this town for any reason? You never had a vacation or took a road trip?"

"What's a road trip?" Amethyst wondered.

"Aren't we getting a little off topic?" Pearl reminded the group.

"Right, about ghosts." Danny began. "Some are good, some are bad. It's the bad ones you have to watch out for."

"What can they do?" Amethyst asked with curiosity, while Garnet and Pearl looked worried. "Well, most ghosts can possess people and have no qualms about attacking humans. However, they can only enter the human world through a portal and to my knowledge the only two portals in existence are my parent's portal and Vlad's."

"Who's Vlad?" Amethyst added.

Danny paused before he replied with "Vlad Plasmius is a ghost/human hybrid whose very powerful. He'll go to any length to get what he wants and what he wants is get more power, make me his apprentice...and marry my mom."

"Why would he want to marry your mom and why does he want you of all ghosts to be to his student?" Amethyst wondered.

"Forget that. How on Earth is it possible for a ghost and a human to have a child together?" Pearl inquired.

A brief look of disgust appeared on Danny's face with a small "Ew." as he replied with "No, that's possible. He and I became half ghosts through a lab accident." He paused before he continued with "As for why he wants me to become his son, it's partly because I'm a half ghost just like him...and partly because he's always has a thing for my mom ever since college."

Once he finished, all Gems has varying looks of disgust, however Pearl was the first to speak with "Hmmm...Vlad Masters, I heard of him. Isn't some he some kind of wealthy man?"

"Sadly, yes." Danny replied.

Garnet could only grit her teeth in anger as she shook her fist.

Upon seeing this, Danny said "Ummm...are you okay...ummm?"

"It's Garnet and if there's one thing that I can't stand is people who try to mess with other relationships." Garnet explained.

Changing the subject, Danny said "So, how long have you been fighting aliens for again?"

"Pearl and Garnet have been protecting this planet for 5,000 at least, while I've been protecting this planet only slightly less than that." Amethyst replied with pride in her voice.

"Woah." Danny breathed in amazement.

"How long will you and your family be in Beach City for?" Garnet asked.

"I don't know, but we're supposed to leave by tomorrow if we can find the way out of town." Danny replied.

Suddenly, Garnet placed a hand to her head. At once, both Pearl and Amethyst rushed to her side with worry.

"Garnet, what is it?" Both Pearl and Amethyst said at once.

"Miss. Garnet, are you okay?" Danny question equally as worried.

"It's just Garnet. Besides, it's not me you should be worried about. That Vlad you told us about, he's coming here." Garnet replied with a rare look of concern on her face. "Those vultures we just fought, they just told him about us." She started to say, but Danny interrupted with "Knowing him, he wants to know more about you and try to convince you guys to join him, if you guys say no, he'll probably try to capture you."

"That will never happen." Pearl declared.

"Yeah, let him try." Amethyst added as she made a fist and punched it into her own hand as Garnet nodded in agreement.

 _Thank goodness. These ladies still to their guns._ Danny thought to himself. Then he was brought back to reality when Garnet said "Daniel, we have only just met and I'd hate to ask this of you, but would you be willing to stay and help us deal with Vlad since you know more about ghosts than we do?"

The young half ghost thought over everything that had just happened as well as his options, on hand since Vlad was coming he must make sure that his family was out of the crossfire, before he and his arch-enemy exchanged blows or worse since Plasmius was and would be capable of anything to get what he wants. On the other hand, these beings from another world, these Gems needed his help and as a superhero he obliged to help them. In the end, Danny made up his mind and said "Alright, but I'm going to need your help to make sure that Vlad can't either waste my Dad or kidnap my Mom."

"Waste?" a perplexed Pearl repeated as Amethyst looked equally as confused.

"It means he wants to get rid of my Dad." Danny clarified.

As soon as the two Gens heard Danny's explanation, their expressions changed. Amethyst looked horrified at the idea, while Pearl had a look of guilt for some reason.

Danny noticed this. However, before he could ask, Amethyst questioned "Why would this Vlad want to get rid of your dad?"

Then she brightly added "Hey, that rhymes!" with a smile in spite of herself and the situation at hand.

"Daniel, already explained why." Garnet said as she did her best to stay calm. "Vlad has a thing for Danny's mother. As long as she's married to Danny's father, she's out of his reach." The leader of the Gems explained. "At least, that's must how he sees it in his mind." She quickly added upon seeing the look of concern on Danny's face.

"How do you know so much about this?" Danny wondered.

"We have some human allies, and most of the type, we stay out of business unless they either get involved with our Gem battles or they call in our help to deal with a stalker." Garnet explained. "What I learned from my many years of dealing with stalkers is that the only thing that matters to them is the object of their obsession, they usually know the object of their obsession and they don't feel like they're someone unless somebody loves them and as such they're willing to do anything to get what they want." She added.

At her words, Danny thought over his rivalry with Vlad and realized how much he fit the profile of a typical stalker. Suddenly, he felt a brief sense of fear come over him and was thankful that he had ghost powers that allowed to protect his family from that seriously crazed up fruit loop.

"Let me get this straight." Amethyst interjected, interrupting Danny's thoughts and bringing him back to reality. "This half ghost guy is so obsessed with _your_ mom and _you_ that he thinks that the two of you will join him if _your_ dad is gone?"

 _Yes, the guy's a fruit loop. Can't we talk about something else?_ Danny thought to himself.

Then almost as if she was reading his thoughts, Garnet said "Anyway, let's discuss our battle plan against this Vlad at our home."

* * *

Sometime later, Danny found himself looking around the Gem household. It didn't look anything he envisioned it to be. He expected it to be old and ancient, like Pariah Dark's realm. Instead, it looked like an average modern day beach house by the sea. Then the young half ghost's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a young boy's voice say "Guys, what's going on?"

Danny turned around to see the same boy that he met in his human form earlier standing on the stares.

"Danny?" Steven questioned as he somehow recognized the same young man that he and his father met earlier that day.

"Hey, you're that kid from before?" Danny added, equally just as surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Both Danny and Steven said at the same time

"I see you met our young charge, Steven." Garnet remarked as she entered the living room.

"I'm a Gem too." Steven announced as he lifted up his red shirt.

Danny gasped at the sight for in the spot where his belly button should be was a round rose quartz.

"How are you a Gem? I thought you were human." Danny wondered.

"I'm part Gem on my mom's side and part human on my dad's side." Steven explained.

"Are you part Gem too, Danny?" Steven asked.

"No, I'm half ghost." Danny replied.

"Where's your dad?" Danny asked.

"He's sleeping in his van." Steven explained.

"How come you don't live with your dad and why does he live in a van?" Danny wondered.

"Because he can't handle raising a Gem." Pearl replied from the kitchen.

"He used to live in a van, because he would give every cent he earned to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl to help take care of me." Steven explained. "Even though he's a millionaire now, he still likes to sleep in his van." He added.

Danny didn't know why anyone would willing choose to sleep in a van if they could easily afford buy a large house if they wanted to, still he sounded like a sweet, if but dim man. Kind of like his own dad. Then he realized that in the time that he and Steven talked, Danny had yet to ask Steven about his mom. Where was she anyway?

"Where's your mom?" Danny questioned.

"She gave up her form to bring into me the world." Steven explained with a frown on his face.

Danny became quiet for a moment, before he replied with "I'm sorry."

Changing the subject, Steven wondered "How did this Vlad gain ghost powers? By the way, how did you gain your ghost powers Danny?"

"Well, my best friends and I went exploring in my parent's lab and…" Danny started to explain, however Steven interrupted with "Wait? Your parents have a lab? That's so cool! What do they do?"

"They hunt ghosts, as I was saying when my friends and I noticed a ghost portal that my parents had built and tested earlier that day. With some goading from my friends, I went inside to explore. I must've turned it on by accident, because the next thing I remember is getting zapped before blacking out." Danny explained.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Steven exclaimed with worry.

"Here, there's no need to worry. I'm fine now, aren't I?" Danny assured the young Gem.

"The next thing I knew was that my hair was now white and my eyes were now green." Danny recalled. "That's when the three of us discovered that the accident turned me into a half ghost and gave me ghost powers." The half ghost paused for a moment before he finished with "My best friends and I kept my powers a secret and after a month passed I decided to use my powers to fight the ghosts that wanted to hurt my hometown."

After the young half ghost finished, Amethyst and Steven stared at Danny in awe. Then Amethyst was the first to break the silence with

"Yeah man!"

Then, Steven added "You're a real life superhero?! This is cool!"

At once, both Gems wrapped themselves around the hero of Amity Park in a tight embrace. At first, Danny didn't know what to say or do. He was so used to people admiring him from afar or being hated in his ghost form, that all he could was stand there as he was hugged. Then Danny slowly smiled and hugged the two Gems back.

"Anyway, how did this Vlad get his powers?" Garnet inquired.

At the older Gem's words, Danny looked at her and said "As for how Vlad got his powers, he and my parents were testing a small ghost portal. Vlad stood to close to it and my dad accidentally put in diet cola instead of ectopurifier in the portal, before he turned it on."

"How could your dad confuse diet cola with extopurifier?" Pearl wondered with both confusion and alarm on her face.

Danny sighed as he replied with "Honestly, I have no clue and sadly he has his powers for 20 years longer than I have."

"Well we had our powers for thousands of years longer than that." Amethyst assured him.

"Here's what will do…" Garnet announced.

* * *

Later, back at the motel. All Danny could do was wait, wait outside the motel, wait for his arch-enemy to arrive and wait for the battle to begin.

Then without warning, Danny felt himself being tackled by a large ghost. He quickly learned who it was when he heard Vlad's voice say "Daniel, my boy. How's your vacation coming?"

Danny said nothing as he looked up at the blue ghoulish face of his arch enemy. Doing his best to keep calm, Danny thought to himself _Where are you guys?_

"I heard you made some new friends, creatures that no one has ever since before, where are they?" Vlad questioned, switching his tone from almost playful to serious.

Danny still kept his mouth shut, then from the Gem's hiding place in the bushes, the young half ghost heard Amethyst whisper "That's Vlad? Wow, he's punctual."

Shortly after, Danny and Vlad either Garnet or Pearl slap her.

Danny rolled his eyes. _Why couldn't you just stay quiet Amethyst?_ He thought to himself.

Vlad looked towards the bushes and at once he split himself into. His double floated behind the bushes and three Crystal Gems could barely contain their surprise at the sight. The warriors from another planet readied themselves for an attack as they leaped out of the bushes, but Vlad and his double did nothing but stare at them.

"So, you're the three creatures I heard about." Vlad mused as he eyed the three Gems up and down.

Garnet kept her face calm as she nodded 'yes.'

However, Amethyst quipped "And you must be Vlad, the half ghost creep who needs to learn how to handle rejection and move on."

 _Ooo!_ an impressed Danny thought to himself.

However, Danny was forced to pull himself back to reality as an angry Vlad fired a laser at him.

"What lies have you told them Daniel?" Vlad demanded as Danny dogged his lasers.

Then Pearl jumped into the fray and attempted to attack Vlad with her spear as she said "He told us enough! He told us that you've been trying to kill his dad and make his mom your wife!"

Vlad glared at Pearl and focused all of his attention on the Gem as he said "You don't understand! Maddie's the love of my life! If it weren't for that fat idiot, I would be married to her and my life wouldn't be ruined!"

In spite of herself, Pearl couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy at his words. Rose Quartz was and still was the love of her life. He could understand the half ghost's heartbreak at his feelings for not being returned. Still she wouldn't kill Greg only because that would make Rose very unhappy with her, something that the older half ghost failed to understand.

Then, she was brought back out of her thoughts with Garnet shouting "Don't let yourself be tricked by him!"

"Yeah." Both Danny and Amethyst agreed.

"Enough, I didn't come here to fight the three of you!" Vlad interjected as he focused his attention on all three Gems. "I came to ask what are you three? I was hoping we could work together."

"Why would we want to work with the likes of you?" Amethyst questioned.

"Simple, with your powers, and mine we'd be unstoppable. Together, we could rule." Vlad stated.

That was when the older ghost hybrid made his fatal mistake, it was bad enough that the Gems knew about his obsession with Maddie Fenton and twisted links he would get both her and her son by his side, but having the nerve to ask the Gems to help him take over the world was a betrayal of everything the Gems were and the promises they made.

With that, all three Gems and Danny leaped to attack Vlad at once. However, Vlad quickly split his form into two more doubles. Soon, the Gems and Danny were each fighting one Vlad at a time.

In spite of being told about his powers in advance, by both Danny and Garnet, both Amethyst and Pearl couldn't help, but be impressed by and somewhat vary of the older ghost hybrid all at once.

"Ladies, stop. Think about how could help each other…" Vlad started to say, however Garnet interrupted with "No matter what you say, we would never join you. When we first came to this planet, we vowed to protect from all that would threaten it."

Then the current leader of the Gems added "Though, a part hoped that we would never have to protect this planet from a being that lives on it!"

Vlad chuckled before he replied with "For otherworldly being of such power, the three of you are incredibly naive."

Then the first ghost hybrid paused for a moment as he fired several lasers at both the Gems and his young arch enemy.

"Why would the three of you waste your time protecting this planet, when you can declare yourselves it's rightful rulers?" Vlad questioned.

"Because Rose wouldn't have wanted it that way." Pearl answered with a look of sadness and mourning for the team's late leader and the Gem she was still in love with.

Upon seeing the look of sadness and longing on Pearl's face, Vlad's tone became almost gleeful as he said "You were in love with this Rose along weren't you?"

Pearl said nothing, but her silence confirmed not only Vlad's but Garnet's suspicions on the matter.

"She chosen another instead, didn't she?" Vlad inquired.

Again, Pearl remained silent. However her hands were starting to shake.

"This Rose that you love died, didn't she?" Vlad asked.

Still, Pearl remained silent as Garnet, Amethyst and Danny stopped fighting with Vlad's doubles in spite of themselves.

"You know she could've been yours if you had just told her your feelings and you just ended your rivalry once and for all." Vlad said in an almost sympathetic tone.

That was were Vlad made his fatal mistake, for up until he suggested that she should've killed Greg to have Rose to herself, Vlad's words were starting to get through to Pearl. However at the suggestion that she should've killed Greg, Pearl's eyes were suddenly filled with anger at the idea that she could betray her beloved Rose.

With that she started to dance her way towards both Garnet and Amethyst. While Danny could stare in disbelief at the Gems, his arch enemy began to laugh as he said "What's this? You think you' going to dance your way out of this? How cute."

However, all three Gems didn't seem to paying attention to what the older ghost hybrid was saying any longer, instead they seemed to focused on only each other as they reach other and continued to dance. Then suddenly, all three Gems bodies started to glow. Both Danny and Vlad looked on in amazement as the Gems glowing bodies seemed to lose shape and melt into each other. Shortly after, a new being as large as a giant seemed to form with what appeared to be six arms. Then the glowing stopped to reveal that the giant like being had light teal green hair, a fuschia colored face with dark glasses and a pearl in the center of it's forehead. On its chest was a light blue Gem. The rest of it's body was a mix of dark purple, fuschia and teal.

"Wha….Wha….?" Was all Danny could say at the sight of the creature.

Upon hearing Danny's voice, the being grabbed a still stunned Plasmius and said "We. Are. Alexandrite."

Then, with one hard throw from Alexandrite, Vlad Plasmius was sent flying backwards through the air, all the way back to Wisconsin.

Seeing that he was gone, Alexandrite began to glow again and split apart to return Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl back to their normal selves.

"What the heck was that?!" Danny exclaimed in shock.

"That was fusion." Garnet replied. "It's how we Gems combine with each other to create a stronger version of ourselves." "It's can also be an expression of love." She added.

Danny didn't get how combining together could be an expression of love, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Vlad Plasmius was gone.

However, Danny didn't have much time to enjoy his victory, for Garnet's voice interrupted his thoughts with "Pearl, what's wrong?"

Danny blinked as he saw Pearl staring at the ground, before she looked at the current leader of the Gems with shame. She looked as though she was ready to apologize, but Garnet interrupted with "Pearl, you have nothing to apologize for and I will not let resign from the crystal Gems."

Suddenly, Danny remembered what Vlad had said during the battle.

"Where you really in love with Rose?" Danny asked.

Pearl silently nodded her head as she averted her eyes.

"What was she like as a person?" Danny asked.

Pearl gave the young ghost hybrid a bittersweet smile as she said "She saw the beauty in all things, she believed that all life was created equal and saw all the possibilities of this planet. That's why she vowed to protect this planet and everything on it."

Garnet added "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

"Did she save your life?" Danny wondered.

"Something like that." Garnet replied with a secretive smile on her face.

"Steven wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her either." Amethyst added.

"Wait, Rose was Steven's mom?!" Danny asked with amazement.

Soon, the young ghost hybrid and three Crystal Gems continued to talk, until Danny decided it was time for him to head back to the motel to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the Felton's were packing up their things from the motel and were getting ready to go home.

"I still can't believe that Vaddie had to cancel." Jack said in a dejected tone as he and Maddie finished packing up the RV.

"Well, better luck next time." Jazz remarked as she and her younger brother made themselves comfortable in the RV.

Soon after, the Fentons began to make their way back home to Amity Park. As the Fentons drove out Beach City, Danny looked at the window. As the young ghost took in the sights of the town, he vowed to never forget the Crystal Gems.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
